


Songs Of Finchel

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Relationship(s), romantic Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new multi-chapter fan fiction about my two Favorite TV characters of All Time. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.  Each chapter will be dedicated to a song that has peaked my interest at the moment.<br/>*****As Always my fictions are full of Finchel Fluff and SMUT. If you don't like it this is not for you*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or its characters. They belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennen and Brad Falchuk. I do not own any song that I choose to use they belong to the singer/songwriter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is named after my current favorite song Want to Want me By Jason Derulo.  
> Finn is at his dorm with the air conditioning out. His pint size beauty helps him out.

* * *

 

**Want to Want Me**

* * *

 

Finn just started his sophomore year at NYU, film School. He’s in the city of dreams with the girl of his dreams.

They (Rachel’s dads) decided that they (Finn and Rachel) should dorm it for the first two years. “You both should get the full college experience” Mr. Leroy said. His mom, the traitor, agreed with the daddies Berry, so here he sits in his dorm room, ALONE, waiting for the temperature to come down to a bearable level.  Finn thought this has to be the hottest August on record for New York City

 _It's too hard to sleep_  
_I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me_  
_and I can't take it no more, it's a hundred Degrees_

Where is the air condition you ask? Well that’s the thing the dorm air conditioner went out this morning while he was in class and his dip shit of a roommate (Thanks Puck) forgot to open the windows before he left for the weekend.  It’s sweltering and Finn is about to lose his shit. He’s lying on the bed in his boxers, the sheet on the floor, his phone in hand because moving causes sweat.

His phone buzzes with a text:

**_Is your air still out-Rach*_ **

**_Yeah-QB5_ **

**_Meet me at the Grand Hyatt Midtown Room 1008-Rach*_ **

**_I’m on my way-QB5_ **

  
_I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?_  
_'Cause I gotta leave yeah_  
_In the back of the cab_  
_I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast_

Finn has his shorts on in record time grabs a t-shirt and he is out the door. Thankfully there is a cab sitting waiting he jumps in throws the guy a fifty.

“Grand Hyatt Midtown if you get me there fast you can keep the change” Finn tells him. The cabbie drops the meter and pulls into traffic.  All Finn can think about was Rachel in a room with air condition and Rachel naked for the weekend.

Jason Derulo comes on the radio with the perfect song for tonight. Finn sings the lyrics under his breath as the cab pulls up in front of the Grand Hyatt. He jumps out with a “thanks dude” and beelines to the elevators still humming the song he heard in the cab.

  
_I got YOUR body on my mind, I want it bad_  
_Oh just the thought of you gets me so high_  
_so high_

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
_And if you want me, girl you got me_  
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
_Just to get up next to you_  
_Just to get up next to you_

He gets to the door and knocks. He is fidgeting his legs back and forth. Jumping on the balls of his feet waiting for his girl to open the door. As usually she does not disappoint. He thinks she must have heard the song too.

 _You OPEN the door_  
_wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor_  
_and you whisper in my ear, "Baby I’m YOURS"_  
_Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_  
_so high_

Rachel opens the door with nothing but a smile and pulls him in the door slamming shut. She has him strip down naked in record time. Their tongues are battling each other for dominance while their hands roam the naked bodies under them. “Finn” Rachel moans.

“God Rach, I need you so much baby” Finn returns.

He flips them and lifts Rachel off the floor. Kissing her he holds her up by her perfectly toned ass. Making his way to the bed his knees knock the edge and they land on the puffy soft duvet cover. “Finn, stop playing and get in me now” she demands.

No need to tell him twice. He positions himself between her tanned thighs and pushes into her warm wet center. Gasps leave her pouty lips and Finn can’t help but smirk and capture her lips between his.

 _Girl you're the one I want to want me_  
_And if you want me, girl you got me_  
_There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)_  
_Just to get up next to you_  
_Just to get up next to you_

 _I would do anything_  
_Just to get up next to you_  
_anything and everything_  
_Just to get up next to you_

Finn continues thrusting in and out of Rachel’s warm channel. Hitting her spot causing her to temporarily go blind with the ecstasy he is creating. “You are so fucking hot” “I love you, Rach” he pounds into her relentlessly.

He feels his own release building but his girl has to go first. He pulls her to him and they are sitting on his shins and his thrusting up and she’s plunging down on his shaft. The new angle causes Rachel to scream “FIIIINNN” as her walls shudder and flutter. Finn can feel her gush around his cock, the telltale Rachel has cum and she came hard. The feeling triggers Finn’s own hard orgasm. He is holding her slowly laying her down while still connected. He has her on her back and he continues to thrust into her riding their orgasms together.

Spent and satisfied Finn finally speaks. “Wow, babe. I missed you so much. That was…mind bending”

“Blowing. Mind Blowing. I missed you too. I thought you deserved a treat seeing it’s like the devils oven out there and its nine o’clock at night. I booked the room all weekend.”

“Babe, best girlfriend ever!” Finn chuckles.

Rachel lifts up to look Finn in the eye. Resting her upper body on his.

“Baby, I’m tired of being away from you. I don’t care what my dads’ say. I want us to move in together. I want to go to bed with you every night and I want to wake up every morning to that gorgeous smile. So this weekend we are looking at apartments online and Monday we will see a realtor and we are moving in together.” Rachel says

Finn’s famous Hudson Half smirk creeps across his face “There is nothing I want more. Well maybe another round or six, but after that nothing more” “Finn!” She giggles and he laughs pulling her closer to roll her on her back.

There is nothing more he wants that for her to be the one who wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and if you really liked it please hit that favorite button. Reviews are Finchel.  
> Credit where credit is due:  
> Want to Want You-Music and Lyrics by Jason Derulo  
> GRAND HYATT NEW YORK-MIDTOWN  
> 109 East 42nd Street at Grand Central Terminal  
> New York, New York, USA, 10017  
> Tel: +1 212 883 1234  
> Fax: +1 212 697 3772


	2. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel lives in NYC Finn is on a visit from Boot Camp with News Rachel might want to hear. But first he is going to let his body do the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, it’s characters, it’s dialogue or musical compositions. I do not own any music that is being used in this fiction, it belongs to the singer and or songwriter. I own my plot and characters.  
> *****As always my fictions are chalked full of Finchel Smut. If you can’t handle it this is not for you*****

* * *

 

Talking Body

* * *

 

Rachel turned over as the sun shone through her white linen curtains. Meeting a hard body on her way over to the left side of the bed, a smile appeared across her face. Finn, her Finn. He surprised her last night when he showed up at her door in his fatigues. God, did he look good. He felt even better.

Rachel blushed at her wonton thoughts. She reach up and kiss his lips. He didn’t even move. Typical Finn she reflected. She crawled on top of his naked form straddling his lower half. Placing kisses along his toned abdomen and harden Army chest. She started to sing:

 _Bed, stay in bed_  
_The feeling of YOUR skin locked in my head_  
 _Smoke, smoke me broke_  
 _I don't care I'm down for what you want_

Finn started to stir. He could hear Rachel. Rachel! His eyes shot open to the most beautiful site ever. A naked Rachel straddling his legs singing a song. He knew that song. He heard it throughout boot camp. Always made him think of his sexy girl waiting on him in New York.  He was so glad that he gave in a called her during boot. He doesn’t think they would have survived him ignoring her for the 12 weeks of boot camp like he originally planned.

He was thinking he needed her to focus on herself. Not worrying when or if he would be calling. But his Sarge made him see it differently. He told him her focus was off because he wasn’t going to be talking to her. She needed her support system even if it was in Georgia.

 _Day drunk into the night_  
_Wanna keep you here_  
 _Cause you dry my tears_  
 _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
 _how it is for us_  
 _And it's all because_

They fought at first, she was angry he ambushed her on their wedding day and didn’t think she was worthy of a discussion. But they talked it out and that’s how he found himself on her door step. Two weeks left of boot camp and the army doctor found an old injury from his middle school days and he could no longer be a solider. They helped him apply to the FDNY and he starts training with his new firehouse Monday.

So, here was Rachel sat astride him and waiting for him to move. He grab her around the waist and flip them over. He was hovering over her settled between her perfectly toned thighs. And continue the song for her:

 _Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one_  
 _So put it on me_  
 _Swear it won't take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life_  
 _On and on and on_

Finn pushed his hard length into her wet center and holding there. Rachel began to whimper for him to move. So he thrust in and out setting the rhythm they both know so well. “On and On and On” He sang. “Finn” she moaned.

_Love, give me love_   
_anything you want I'll give it up_   
_Lips, lips I kiss_   
_bite me while I taste YOUR fingertips_

Finn reached between them circling her clit with his large fingers. Rachel pulled Finn to her attaching her lips to his biting his lower lip as Finn put his finger where their mouths were connected sharing the taste of Rachel on his fingertips. “OH MY FIIINNN!” Rachel screams.

 _Now if we're talking body_  
_you got a perfect one_  
 _So put it on me_  
 _Swear it won't take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life_  
 _On and on and on_

Finn continues to pound into Rachel’s wetness building the fire in his own body. She’s perfect in every way. Her boobs are perky and fit just right in his hands and mouth. Her ass is tight, perfectly round and did he mention she has no gag reflex. He thanks Cheesus that he’s the only man to ever know that tidbit of information on his pint sized beauty.

“Fuck Rach” Finn grunts. He feels his ecstasy working its way from his balls to his belly. He’s close, she needs to go first. It’s the gentlemanly thing he thinks. Getting your girl off first and a total turn on for him.

 _Bodies_  
_Our baby making bodies we just use for fun_  
 _Bodies_  
 _Let's use them up til every little piece is gone_  
 _(Let's go)_  
 _On and on and on_  
 _(Let's go)_  
 _On and on_  
 _(Let's go)_

Finn thrust become long and hard while Rachel is writhing underneath him. Moan and singing the best melody his ears ever heard. “FINNNNNNNNN” she sings as her velvety walls concave on his thick erection causing him to cum hard into her.

After they catch their breath Finn is the first on to speak. “I know we didn’t talk much last night but, I start at Fire House 51, Truck 81. Squad 3 on Monday.”

“What about the army?” She asks also afraid of the answer.

“Old injury makes it so I can’t be a solider anymore and my Sarge has an old friend who owed him a favor. I told him our story and he convinced me to talk to you and save what we have before it was too late. So he called in the favor and here I am. To stay. If you’ll have me” Finn says hopefully.

“If I’ll have you? It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Finn, oh-I-can’t-Oh Finn” She cries

“No, no, no crying. This is happy right?” He questions. She can only nod because she has dreamt of this day every day of their senior year and every day since he went to boot camp.

“I Love you babe” Finn says.

“I Love you too Finn. Now let’s put our baby making bodies to the test and practice until you can’t or I can’t stand on our own.” Rachel says pulling on Finn impressive cock.

“Now you’re talking body” Finn says.

 _Now if we're talking body_  
_you got a perfect one_  
 _So put it on me_  
 _Swear it won't take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life_  
 _On and on and on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. If you like it then hit that favorite button.  
> Credit where Credit is due:  
> SONGWRITERS  
> SOEDERBERG, LUDVIG KARL DAGSSON / JERLSTROEM, JAKOB BO / TOVE, LO  
> FIRE HOUSE 51, TRUCK 81 AND SQUAD 3 ARE FROM CHICAGO FIRE AIRING ON NBC.


	3. Honey I'm Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Puck finish a 48 hr shift at the firehouse and go to the bar for an after work drink. Women everywhere. What will our boy do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.  
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

 _Nah,_ nah _, honey I'm good_  
I could have another but I probably should-not!  
I've got somebody at home  


**Finn sat at the bar drinking his bourbon talking to his friend Puck. They had finished working a 48 shift and decided to grab a drink before heading home.  Finn knew his girl was at rehearsal for her newest show and he really didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment.**

  
It's been a long night here, and a long night there  
and these long, long legs are damn near everywhere  
Hold up now, you look good, I will not lie  
but if you ask where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like

“ **Damn Huddy did you see the chicks over at that table. Those legs won’t stop. They are everywhere” Puck tells him.**

**“You know I don’t care about other women” Finn tells him.**

**“You can look, you ain’t got to touch. Beside Berry’s gonna have your balls sacked up in two months anyway. Enjoy why you can” Puck says to his buddy.  Finn just shakes his head “You better not let Rach hear you talk about our wedding that way”**

**“I’m not afraid of her” Puck says “What about Quinn?” Finn teases. “That ship has sailed. She’s got that Ivy League douche she doesn’t want a FDNY firefighter” Puck resigns. While the boys are bantering back and forth a leggy blonde makes her way over to the two firemen.**

**“Hello Handsome” She purrs to Finn putting her hand on his bicep**

_Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby_ _  
my baby's already got all my love_

**“I’m engaged” Finn lets her know**

**“I won’t tell if you won’t tell” She says seductively.** _  
  
__Nah, nah, honey I'm good_  
I could have another but I probably should-not!  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
Nah, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true  


“ **Sorry, but I would never mess my thing up with her. She’s all I need” Finn tells the leggy blonde**

**“Your lose” she spits before walking away.**

**“What the fuck was that man, she practically fucked you right her and you are going to turn that down.” Puck is genuinely shocked. He knows Finn loves Rachel but damn, a little something-something on the side never hurt. Okay maybe it did hurt. But still.**

**“Puck really. That’s why you and Quinn aren’t together and I got to listen to you whine about the Ivy League douche” Finn retorts. While Finn is talking a brunette walks over.**

**“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” She asks**

  
Now better men than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
Now check it out, I've got her and she got me  
And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like

 **Finn is staring at this girl. Damn she’s got one tight ass, he thinks to himself.  “I probably shouldn’t I really should be getting home” Finn says** __  
  
Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
my baby's already got all my love  


**“How is it someone so handsome, sexy and fit is going home all alone” She asks innocently. Puck thinks this girl has balls. Puck chuckles “Yeah how come Huddy”**

**Finn glares at Puck. “I’m engaged and I love my girl. So I can’t get a drink with you because I might not make good choices and I will stay true to my fiancé.”**

  
Nah, nah, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true

**“One drink won’t hurt. I’m sure your girlfriend would understand. Why isn’t she here?” The brunette asks.**

**“She has rehearsal” Finn says**

**“One drink” she bats her eyelashes**

**“Okay one drink” Finn relents.**

**“I’m gonna go. See you later Huddy” Puck chuckles leaving Finn and the brown haired girl at the bar.**  
  
Oh, I'm sure you, sure you will make somebody's night  
Oh, I'll show you, show you it sure as hell's not mine  


**Finn and the girl are now a bit pass tipsy. She has convinced him to take her back to his place. They are in the elevator with their mouths smashed together. Finn pulls back. “Wait, wait I’ve got a fiancé” he lets her know again.**

**“Doesn’t bother me” She says.**

**Finn says fuck it and grabs this girl into a kiss. They fumble down the hall still attached at the lips hands everywhere. Finn gets the door unlocked and clothes start flying everywhere.**

**“Nice place” she says**

**“Bedroom” he replies.**

  
Oh no, honey I'm good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey I'm good, I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I've gotta bid you adieu and to another I will stay true

**Finn has the girl pinned to the mattress kissing down her neck “OH, FINN” she moans out. Finn stops and looks down at the girl. “You are so beautiful” he tells her.**

**He pushes into her and the world explodes around them. He’s thrusting in and out of her wetness. O plaster on his face. She is so tight and her body is banging. He looks up to see a picture of him and Rachel. He then looks down at the girl underneath him. He can’t take it anymore.**

**“I Love you Rach” He moans out.**

**“I love you too, babe” She calls to him.**

**Pumping into her tiny body Finn feels they are close. He pulls her leg to wrap around his hip changing the angle so his cock slides deeper hitting the spot he found 5 years ago in front of his fireplace.**

**“I’m so close Finn” she purrs into his ear.**

**He thrust harder and deeper causing her to shudder and her walls to quake around his hard cock. He feels her juices falling down his length causing him to shoot hot cum deep into her pussy.**

**Their breathing gave way to soft breathes as they lay there spent from the strenuous activities they just participated in.**

**“I thought you had rehearsal” Finn look down into his fiancé’s eyes.**

**“I did, but when you text and said you were going to McClaren’s I couldn’t help myself. It’s been 48 hours since I’ve seen your handsome smile and witnessed your incredibly talented body.” She articulates.**

**“Well you had some pretty talented things going on too. Did you enjoy my performance at the bar?” he questions.**

**“You played the part fantastic. I surprised you played along so far into it. I thought for sure you’d break character on the way home.” She speculates.**

**“Me too, you look so beautiful and that ass. What’s a guy to do? I was helpless. I could not, not follow you home. I’m just lucky I’m engaged to you.” Finn kisses her swollen lips.**

**“Yeah you are. Wait until I get a hold of Puckerman tomorrow. He’s going to wish he kept his mouth shut. I’m not neutering you by marrying you. He’s so crass and another thing……” She couldn’t finish because Finn captured her mouth with his then rolled her on her back. Sliding into her warm once more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it one more musically inspired Finchel smut piece  
> I tried to keep it a mystery who the girl was but I’m probably 100% positive everyone knew.  
> If you like it press that favorite button or feel free to follow me. I will buy you a set of steak knives if you are my 100 reader. LOL!  
> Credit where credit is due:
> 
> “Honey, I’m Good” by Andy Grammar  
> And her walls to quake was an inference to AC/DC song “You Shook Me all Night Long”  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****


	4. Real and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next installment. I really love the chorus of this song the most. The verses eh! But the tempo and the beat hold my interest. Also the stars fading reference was too good to pass up and I love Miley’s voice on this. And come on it features Mr. Hudson was I gonna pass that up? Nah,  
> *****Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

Finn stood under the Chuppa with his best friend since birth, Noah Puckerman. Finn is staring down the aisle lined with a cream carpet and antique white roses (who knew white had so many different shades) anxiously awaiting the girl he’s been in love with since he was 15 years old.

                “Breathe Finn, she’s coming. She loves you too much not to make it down that aisle.” Puck told him. Finn letting out the breath he was holding. “Thanks bro, I don’t know what I’d do without you by myside. Womb to Tomb” Finn reach his arm out to hold onto Pucks forearm. “Sperm to worm” Puck replies. 

                “Berry’s got me reciting fucking musicals, damn those doe eyes” Puck says. “I know man, she pulls that pouty lip and those big brown eyes and I’m defenseless. She can get me to do anything.” Puck makes a whipping sound. “Glad to be whipped man. It means I get to make love to the sexiest Broadway star anytime I want.” Finn retorts.

 _When the sun dies_  
_and the stars fade from view_  
 _our love will remain real and true_  
 _through the distant_  
 _and cold depths of space_  
 _the radio sings our song_  
 _it’s a love real and true_

                The doors in the back of the venue open and the bridesmaids start walking down meeting their groomsman on the way. Brittany and a newly walking Artie came first. Arties went to John’s Hopkins and worked to regenerate nerves in paraplegics. He was their second success story. The Glee Club was so proud of him. He promised Brittany he’d walk before they got married and he did.

 Santana walked down with Blaine. Blaine had gone to NYADA and lived with Kurt, but being together at home and school took their toll and sadly they broke up, but remained good friends. Blaine has been dating but no one seriously. After Santana formed the Bully Whips she found that she wanted to head her own security company, she went to University of Louisville on the cheerleading scholarship and majored in criminal justice and business. Her Security firm Lopez Security is one of the top ranked in the nation.

Sam and Quinn were next. They got married junior year of college and moved to Connecticut and started their own real estate firm. They have 2 kids.   

Kurt was Rachel’s person of Honor, so he was walking by himself. His partner of 6 years was sitting with Carole and Burt. Kurt and Jeff met at Vogue.com when Kurt was an intern.  They reconnected when Blaine and Kurt split.

                Carole looked at her son because she knew all eyes were on the bride coming down the row and she wanted to see her son see the beautiful woman that will be her daughter in law. Finn face flashed through several emotions, adoration, and awe and settled on love. Carole smiled and turned to watch the girl that stole Finn’s heart when he was sixteen.

Finn watched his bride walking toward him and he was breathless. She was stunning. Her dress was some designer he’d never heard of and it was strapless, ivory and hugged her curves like a good dress should. He could make out the swell of her bosom, a full on smirk graced his handsome face, he knew what he’d do to those later in private.

He saw their whole relationship in her face. Even though they’ve been together for eight years it still felt fresh and new. Real and True. They were young and stupid once trying to fight against the tether, letting each other go for a while, eventually finding their way home. They’ve had ups and downs, small fights, large fights, knock down dragged out fights, but their love remained real and true. They knew that no matter what as long as they were by each other’s side that was more than enough to make it through and they have withstood the test of time.

 _We've been in the same place_  
_For a long, long time_  
 _If our hearts go the wrong way_  
 _I still know you're mine_  
 _Should we even try to fight it?_  
 _If our love is trapped in all ways_  
 _I know that things been rough_  
 _but when you're by my side_  
 _it’s more than enough, yeah_  
_for us to make it through the test of time_

Rachel locked eyes with her love as she made her way to him. He was so handsome. She was still in awe as to how she was lucky enough to have this man love her so thoroughly. She remembers the star he gave her their junior year of high school and it really did watch over her and when she was lonely in what she called her Finnless years (College) she’d look up at the sky and remind Finn Hudson that her love will remain real and true even when the sun dies and all the stars fade from view. The distance they had never damaged the tether, the space was just that space. Every time their song played the tether would pull to her and eventually lead them back.

 _When the sun dies (when the sun dies)_  
_And the stars fade from view (oh yeah)_  
 _Our love will remain real and true_  
 _Through the distant (through the distant)_  
 _And cold depths of space_  
 _The radio sings our song_  
 _It's a love real and true_

Rachel’s daddies held her hand placing it into Finn’s “She’s yours now, cherish her” Hiram spoke to Finn. “Always” was Finn’s response. Finn lead her up the short step to the Chuppa and rabbi awaiting to make them husband and wife.

 _Standin' in the middle of humility_  
_can’t nobody ever love you more than me_  
 _can’t nobody never love you more than me_  
 _If love is all you need, I'm all you'll ever need_  
 _I can never be scared of commitment_

The Rabbi informed the guest that the couple would like to share their own vows. “Finn you first” he told him. Finn cleared his throat and spoke “Okay, Rachel I have loved you since I was sixteen. I may not have realized that is what it was, but I have. We hit some bumps in the journey we’ve been on but even though we went our separate ways, the wheels in the sky kept turning for us. We never stopped believing in each other or us. We came together after drifting apart and now you are here by my side. I come to you today with an open heart and open arms asking you to take the leap of Faith with me and be a part of something special. I will love you even after all the stars fade from view. I will love you faithfully, forever”

 _When the sun dies (when the sun dies)_  
_And the stars fade from view (from view)_  
 _Our love will remain real and true_  
 _Through the distant (through the distant)_  
 _And cold depths of space_  
 _The radio sings our song (yeah yeah)_  
 _It's a love real and true_

Rachel let the tear fall at his beautiful play on their musical life together. Finn reached up and wipe the tear with his thumb, wanting so badly to kiss her.  He was leaning in and Puck pulled the back of his tux jacket to stop him. It was now Rachel’s turn she steady herself and began to speak “Finn, you are the love of my life. I don’t even remember a time when you weren’t my boyfriend.  Even when we weren’t together I always belonged to you. Without you I am lost. I found myself in your arms. I found my love in your heart and I found my mate in your soul. No one will ever love you more than me and no one will ever love me more than you. You love is my love and that is all that I need.  When I look into your eyes I see a mess head of brown hair with your lopsided grin throwing a football and playing the drums. I see a little brown eyed girl who has you wrapped around her finger. I see my home. I will love you all the days of my life and beyond.”

 _When the sun dies (when the sun dies)_  
_And the stars fade from view (from view)_  
 _Our love will remain real and true_

The rabbi wipes the tears that wet his eyes and continues. “Having declared your love and commitment to one another in the presence of God and your families and friends, but the authority given to by God and the state of New York I now pronounce you Husband and wife.” He places the glass that was already in the bag on the ground for Finn to stomp and stomp he does Puck yells “Mazel tov” and the guest return the sentiment. Finn looks at the rabbi expectantly “Yes you may kiss your wife” Finn grabs her up and plants his lips firmly to hers in a kiss that curled her toes.

“Hey” She whispers

“Mrs. Hudson shall we” he wraps her arm around his and they walk up the aisle as a married couple, ready to begin the next part of their Journey.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songwriters  
> JEAN, SAMUEL / SLAUGHTER, PIERRE / CYRUS, MILEY / WILBURN, NAYVADIUS / WILL, MIKE / HUDSON, BENJAMIN
> 
> Read more: Future - Real & True Lyrics | Metro Lyrics  
> West Side Story is an American musical with a book by Arthur Laurents, music by Leonard Bernstein, libretto/lyrics by Stephen Sondheim, and conception and choreography by Jerome Robbins. Wikipedia.  
> “Womb to Tomb” Riff “Sperm to Worm” Tony. Act one scene two.  
> Means they have been friends and will be friends for life.
> 
> I had to put Journey in there somewhere. I mean come on. I do not own Journey or any song lyrics, music or whatever else they could sue me for.  
> Also a little shout out to what Lea said about not remembering a time when Cory wasn’t her boyfriend.


	5. Let's Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night Sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finchel is Love  
> I do not own Glee or its Characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian B. I do not own the music use within it belongs to the singers and songwriters. Shout out to Adam Anders for his great arrangement on any Glee cover I use.
> 
> *****As always my Fictions are full of Finchel smut. If you get offended these stories are not for you*****  
> *****Don’t Stop Fincheling*****

* * *

 

Let’s Make Love

Rachel was laughing, his second favorite sound on the planet. Finn could listen to her laugh all day and night. Rachel felt Finn staring at her and gave him a small smile of knowing.

 _Baby, I've been drifting away_  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you

Finn was laughing, her second favorite sound on the planet. Rachel could listen to him laugh all day and night. Finn felt Rachel staring at him, he gave her a lopsided smile of knowing.

 _The only thing I want to do_  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be

They met in the middle of the dance floor, celebrating their marriage with all the people they loved. “Hello wife” “Hello husband” Finn took her face in his large hands, him rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks her barely uttering. “I’ve be dreaming all day of holding you, touching you and I want to be as close as I can be to you. I think it’s time to leave” She whispered with an undertone of seduction looking at him through lustful eyes.. “Yeah, I think it is” he confirmed.

 _Let's make love, all night long_  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight, just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

_Oh, baby_

After saying their goodbyes, they made it to the suite they’d use until their flight to Belize tomorrow evening, for the honeymoon phase. Finn opened the door, sweeping her up into his broad frame, carrying her bridal style over the threshold. “Still so chivalrous.” She giggle, he smiles “That’s a good thing right?”

Finn puts her feet back on the floor, leaning down seizing her lips with his. The kiss is deep full of passion. Rachel pulls away breathless. She turns to her husband indicating he should untie her corset dress. Finn takes the ribbon between his fingers and pulls it loose. Untangling her from the fabric, he sees her bare back, his breath hitches. He can no longer contain himself he places soft kisses to her shoulders and down her spine causing shivers. Rachel lets out a moan of appreciation, then Finn continues undressing his wife.

Once her dress is safely hung over the sofa, she turns to her extremely sexy man. He’d already loosened his tie at the reception, she pulled it the rest of the way flinging it over the sofa. She unbuttons his dress shirt, running her tiny hands up his firm chest, sliding the garment down his arms, dropping it to the floor. “Do you know what you do to me, Rach? Everything inside of me needs you and wants you. I could not be more in love with you than I am right now. Look in my eyes baby, I’m going to make love to you all night long” Finn says gathering her up by the waist carrying her to the bedroom of the suite.

 _Do you know what you do to me_  
everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you

 _I'm so in love with you_  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Rachel rid Finn of his pants as soon as they were in the bedroom. He stood before her in his white silk wedding boxers and his six pack abs on display. Rachel’s eyes widened at the Greek god before her. He was so fucking handsome, there ought to be laws she tells you.

Finn was admiring his wife admiring him. He’d been dieting and working out for the upcoming season, it was an added bonus she loved him hard. All parts of him. Finn tore his eyes from her to venerate what she was wearing. Not much, to his delight. There she stood bare from the waist up, her perky boobs displayed nipples at attention waiting for his ministration. His eyes raked down to the tiniest pair of panties he’s ever seen. White lace, what else would she wear, covering her perfectly groomed mound. Looking down his eyes caught her thigh high baby blue stockings, a grown up version of her high school knee socks she told him.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to touch her. He closed the gap, lips crashing against lips, tongues battling for dominance. Finn groaned smiling into her lips as his dick twitched at the feeling of her sucking on his tongue then bottom lip.

Finn backed Rachel up until they hit the bed. Rachel lifted herself up onto the bed. The height increase was a welcome relief to Finn’s straining neck. She pulled him down to her while she laid on her back. She loved the feel of him pressing her into the mattress. He was so big, he engulfed her in his protection, adoration and love.  Breaking the kiss briefly to pull her lacy tanga panties off, while she simultaneously pushed his silky boxers off his thunderous thighs.

 _Let's make love, all night long_  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight, just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Naked and ready Rachel paused to look at her new husband “I am so in love with you, make love to me, I want to feel you in my soul, and I want to love you until I have no strength left, until the sun comes up.” Never being one to deny Rachel Berry, now Hudson, anything he slowly settles between her tanned thighs kiss the valley between her breasts, giving his girls all the attention they desired. He moved off the perky globes down her taught stomach, nibbling her skin leaving a Finn Hudson original love bite on her left hip. He lines himself up to her center, he has time to worship her body all night, right now he wants to be inside of her as her husband and her his wife. ‘I love you, my sweet” Finn says pushing his hard length into her warm center.

She moans in pleasure, while Finn thrust gently in and out of her making sure she feels all his manhood has to offer.  Pushing in his hard dick reached the back wall of her causing her to squeal out in desire “Deeper baby” she murmurs. Finn raises her up, sitting back on his calves pulling her down on his dick harder and deeper. “Fuck” he rumbles. “So tight” He moans. “I love you” Rachel groans.

She slides up and down his rock hard member reaching between them where they are attached pinching her clit between her fingers. He pushes her hand away taking over rubbing the bundle of nerves in a circular pattern until he feels her walls start to quake, he flips them on her back so he can pound into her. He senses the tightness in his balls that fans up and out into his dick reaching his belly like a flame to a wick he explodes deep inside of his tiny wife. “Oh god, Rach” She feels the same sensation in her core and bucks into his hips meeting his thrust him hitting all the right spots causing her to erupt hot lava coating him. “Finn” she shouts in ecstasy.  He slows his plunging down his hard on turning into a semi, still buried within her walls. Her breathing decelerates to normal. They lay there with him still inside of her looking into each other’s eyes.

 _Oh baby, let's make love_  
All night long, all night long  
let’s make love

Just as the sun peaked through the curtains, Finn slid off his wife and pulled her to him.

“I love you” Rachel tells him in a breathy whisper. His favorite sound on the planet.

“I love you too” Finn quietly responds with a gravel in his throat. Her favorite sound on the planet.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where it is Due:  
> Songwriters  
> CAHN, SAMMY/VAN HEUSEN, JIMMY /  
> Published by  
> Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing Group, Chrysalis One Music, RESERVOIR MEDIA MANAGEMENT INC
> 
>  
> 
> Read more: Faith Hill - Let's Make Love Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	6. See You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is restless and has to see his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not own the songs included. I do own the plot.  
> Enjoy the next installment of Songs of Finchel. I've had this on repeat on my iphone for a week now and I had to share what i saw in my head while listening to it.  
> Finchel is Love!
> 
> Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!

* * *

 

 _Girl, you know I love talkin' to you on the phone_  
I could listen to your sweet voice all night long  
Sometimes I can get by with a "Sweet dreams baby, goodnight"  
But this time, well I don't wanna spend it alone

Finn was restless.  The breeze coming through the patio doors was making him feel lonely.  He’d been talking to Rachel since he finished the dinner dishes.  His parents went up to bed.  Kurt left the room because he said “You two are nauseating.” While Finn was talking to Rachel they talked about moving to New York together.  Finn was accepted at NYU Film School and Rachel got in to The American Musical and Dramatic Academy which was in New York.  Rachel had found them an apartment they could afford.  They both had money saved, they were engaged, but tonight Finn was restless. He was tired of being without Rachel. He wanted to go to bed with her and wake up to her every day.  These two weeks till graduation were tortuous.

 _I gotta couple hundred pictures of your pretty face_  
On my phone, on my dash, all over the place  
But I would drive a million miles  
Just to see that little smile in real life  
Baby, it's worth the drive  
You're worth the drive

He was swiping through the pictures of his beautiful girl.  He found one that Kurt had taken.  Rachel was sitting on his lap on her front porch.  Her face looking at his with her ‘Finn Smile’, Finn looking at Rachel like his world began and ended with her.  They didn’t even know Kurt snapped the photo until he text it to them the next day.  The sun was setting and her dads had turned on the porch light.  They looked so happy and she was glowing.  He has that one in the cab of his truck, tucked on the dash with many others he’s taken of her. 

His thoughts are brought to the keys sitting on the table beside him. Maybe he should just go see her.  He knows there isn’t any distance he wouldn’t drive to see her. He picks up the keys and pats his back pocket noting his wallet. He closes the patio doors and head to his girl.

 _No, I don't care what time it is_  
I just gotta get a little moonlight kiss  
Girl, I can't help it when I feel like this  
There's only one thing to do  
Baby, I'm missin' you

Hopping in the truck in see that its midnight. He texts her so she will be waiting for him.  He tells her watch for his head lights.  He feels like he can’t sleep until he sees her.  She texts “I’ll be waiting babe” He smirks his half smile, he loves when she calls him babe.  He is itching to hold her. His arms feel empty.  Ever since they’ve become intimate he wants her all the time. Maybe he will sneak up to her room for more than a kiss.

  
_So, I'm comin' over, I hope it's alright_  
Listen for me pullin' into your drive  
Look out your window, you'll see my lights

Finn turns the corner onto her street then slowly pulls into her driveway. The front door opens and he watches his tiny dynamo step out under the light. He parks the truck and bounds up the short steps to where she stands.  He pulls her face to his with his hands on the each side of her face.  Capturing her lips the breeze of the early spring night flows around them.

 _Baby, girl I gotta see you tonight_  
The way the breeze is blowin, blowin'  
You got me wishin' I was holdin', holdin'  
On to you so tight under that porch light  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight

“Wow, what did I do to deserve that and this midnight rendezvous? Not that I don’t appreciate it because I missed you so much.” She tells him once they pulled away from the kiss.

“I was feeling…I had to…God, babe I just really needing to see you.  I felt restless after we talked and I miss you when we are apart.  Two weeks until graduation and two weeks until we can move to NYC, it is too much.  I need to be with you.  I hate dropping you off and sleeping in an empty bed.  I never want to be without you.” Finn confesses.

“I love you too, Finn.  Do you wanna maybe come up? We are engaged and adults, I really don’t care what my dads have to say about you being in my bed.  I feel the same way.  It’s too long. “

“Why don’t we just move in together? For this last month in Lima” Finn puts out there.

“What?” She says while they are walking up to her bedroom. “Like live together” Finn chuckles at her. He loves when he confuses her.

“Well that is what happens when you move in together.  We are going to share our lives why wait anymore?” Finn says hopefully.

Rachel locks the door turning back to her gorgeous man “Let’s do it. Where should we stay?”

Finn thoughtfully thinks then speaks. “My house. Mom and Burt are more accepting of it anyway. I don’t want to disrespect your dads”

“We will talk to the parents tomorrow. All my stuff is packed except my bed, but we are buying a bigger one in New York any way.  I love you so much Finn” Rachel says pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Sounds like a plan. I love you too.” Finn needed no more words as he undressed his Rachel. Laying her down on the bed he shucked his pants and boxers off to match her nakedness.

He kisses her pushing her into the mattress. “Finn” She whispers. “Tell me babe” He replies. “I need you, no teasing” she playfully clarifies while he continues his kisses down her body. Finn nods and goes back to her lips.  He lines himself up to her center.  Running a finger through her folds he finds her ready for him. He pushes his length into her “I love you” he says.  His thrust are deliberate and powerful, hitting the right spots designed to bring her to a quick climax.  He pushes in and rotates his hips holding on to his own completion until he gets her there.

A rhythm they’ve become quite familiar with has been established.  She is purring in his ear and he’s thrusting confessing his love. Pull and push, give and take. Thrusting, thrusting until he feels the inner walls of her center start to quiver. He looks at her under him knowing there isn’t a more beautiful Rachel as this one. She shatters as the pleasure he created takes over her entire body. He follows immediately.  He falls to the side and pulls her close. “I love you Finn.” I love you too, Rach.”  They fall asleep. They will not sleep nor wake up alone again, just the way he’s always dreamt about.

_Girl, I gotta see you tonight_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See You Tonight by Scotty MCCreery   
> Songwriters  
> GORLEY, ASHLEY / CROWELL, ZACH / MCCREERY, SCOTTY  
> Published by  
> Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.


	7. Break Up With HIm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding Finn wakes up alone and realizes something significant and calls Rachel up to let her know.

Break Up With Him

* * *

 

Finn woke up looked around the hotel room.  Her dress that was sitting on sofa was gone.  Her bouquet she caught was also gone. She was gone.  Damn was this is how she felt when he left her in NYC he thought to himself.

Finn knows last night was more than what it feels like right now.  Finn told her they were end game and she’d always be his girlfriend no matter where or who she was with.  Finn smiled to himself as he got up to redress himself thinking about what she told him.   No labels, open relationship bullshit, Rachel doesn’t do nonexclusive.  Finn leaves the hotel drives himself home and gets on with his day. 

_Hey girl, what's up?_   
_I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up_   
_Naw, I ain't drunk_   
_Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but_   
_That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?_   
_I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're talking too long_

Stumbling up the stairs it’s really late.  Puck is leaving for California in the morning, so they went out.  He throws himself down on the bed and takes out his phone.  He hits number 2 on his key pad and presses send. Rachel’s beautiful face smiles at him then he puts it to his ear.

_To tell him that it's over_   
_Then bring it on over_   
_Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_   
_Girl, you know it can't wait_   
_Rip it off just like a Band-Aid_   
_The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_   
_I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

“Finn?” she answers and his breath catches in his throat.  “Finn?” She says again. He clears his throat and says “I know it’s late but I knew you’d answer for me.” It comes out way too cocky for her liking so she responds indignity “It is really late, are you drunk?” ‘Lil buzzed” he responds coolly. “Finn?” she pleads to know why he called.

“I miss you:” He tells her then hears her sigh.  “You know you’re not in love with him. So why are you stringing him along?” He probes. “Stop wasting your time with him.  We belong together girl.” He practically sings.  Rachel chuckles.

 _I know, you don't wanna break his heart_  
_But that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart, look_  
 _Just tell him, it's you, it ain't him_  
 _And maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends_  
 _Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love_  
 _C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove_

“I miss you too, Finn. But it’s not that simple. I can’t hurt him. He doesn’t deserve to be hurt. He is a good guy” She informs him.  Finn chuckles “A good guy wouldn’t have hit on a girl who is still in love with her fiancé. And is that really a good reason to keep up apart. Just tell him it’s you, not him. Stay his friend, but tell him that he really understand that you ain’t in love with him.”

Rachel takes in a breath “You are in Lima, I’m in New York” “Not for long” Finn interrupts “What does that mean Finn” “It means that I’ll be enrolled at New York Film Academy  in two weeks. And if you didn’t sneak out on me this morning I would have told you” Rachel is quiet on the other end but he can hear her breathing.

 _So tell him that it’s over_  
_Then bring it on over_  
 _Stringing him along any longer girl, it’s just wasting precious time_  
 _Girl, you know it can’t wait_  
 _Rip it off just like a Band-Aid_  
 _It ain’t my business to be all up in_  
 _But I know you ain’t in love with him, break up with him_  
 _I know that you so done with him, break up with him, break up with him_

“Um Rachel, you wanna say something” Finn finally says. “I know you would have hung up on me by now if you weren’t thinking what I am saying is wrong.  You got to rip it off like a Band-Aid.  The longer you wait for the inevitable the worse it will be on him.  We are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly.  You are my split apart. You know it and I know it”

“When did you get so cocky confident Finn Hudson” Rachel giggles into the receiver.  “When I’m right it comes out” He gives back. They remain talking until the doorbell rings.  Finn gets up off his bed to answer the door, thinking its Puck he lets Rachel continue to speak on the other end.

_You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too_   
_No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you_   
_I'd tell him that it's over_   
_Then bring it on over_   
_Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_

Finn pulls the front door open and stands staring not really believing the site in front of him. Rachel standing there with her little pink bag and phone to her ear. Finn puts his phone down and lifts her up off her feet dragging her inside.  He pulls he lips to his into a searing kiss.

“I thought you left back to New York.” He asks once they break the kiss. Rachel smiles wide and kicks her feet to be let down. “I did, but I got on another plane this evening.”  Finn looks at her confused and she moves past him up the stairs to his room.  He comes out of his haze of confusion and follows her.

“Rach what are you doing here? He asks closing the door to his room. ‘You don’t want me here?” She inquires. “You know I do, but I thought you had to get back to NYC and your boyfriend.”  
  
She smiles and moves towards Finn.  She lifts up to meet his lips then falls on the flats of her feet. “I thought you were my boyfriend” She quizzes him. Finn smirks he know why she’s here. He wants to hear her say it.  
“I am, but why are you here?”  He takes her into his arms backing her up to the bed laying her down and hovering over her.

  
_Girl, you know it can't wait_  
 _Just rip it off like a Band-Aid_  
 _Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again_  
 _I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_

Finn looks into Rachel’s eyes because she can try and pretend to the rest of the world but there is not pretending to him. He knows she still in love with him like he is her. He needs to hear it. “Rach?”

She whispers “I kicked him out. Santana found out what he’s been doing. I really don’t want to talk about it right now, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He wants to know but she’s right now is not the time.

“So you let me get all cocky and you were on your way here the whole time” He laughs pulling her shirt over her head. “Um Huh” She mumbles.  She pulls his shirt over his head leaving him naked from the waist up. Finn leans down kissing her plump pink lips.

  
_The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_   
_I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_   
_Just break up with him_

He pulls back and looks into her eyes, “You really kicked him out?”  She shakes her head and his smiles breaks out across his face. He goes for her neck and she goes for his belt. They help each other out of the rest of their clothing.

Finn takes her nipple into his mouth while Rachel arches into him. His mouth makes its way back to her mouth. He swallows her moans and she grabs his length guiding him to her entrance.  He slides into her warmth and they begin the dance they started so many years ago.

She meets his hips thrust for thrust. Push and pull, pull and push Finn goes as deep as she can take him. Buried to the hilt into the love of his life he thinks nothing can be better than this, right now, him and her.

Rachel moans when Finn hits the spot only he can and shatters under him. Her wall flutter along his length causing him to go over with her. They moan each other’s names and swallow their voices soft in the night.

Tomorrow will work itself out. Tonight is for them. He stays and starts again.

Finn thinks yeah, she Broke up with him. Yeah she did!

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songwriters  
> MATTHEW THOMAS RAMSEY, BRAD TURSI, TREVOR JOSEPH ROSEN, GEORGE GEOFFREY SPRUNG, WILLIAM WHITFIELD SELLERS
> 
> From Meat and Candy by Old Dominion
> 
> Read more: Old Dominion - Break up with Him Lyrics | Metro Lyrics 
> 
> New York Film Academy  
> 
> Film school in New York City, New York · nyfa.edu
> 
> New York Film Academy - School of Film and Acting is a for-profit film school and acting school based in New York City. The NY Film Academy was founded in 1992 by Jerry Sherlock, a former film, television and theatre producer. Address: 17 Battery Pl, New York, NY 10004  
> The most hands-on intensive programs in the world


	8. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Do not own the characters or the rights to this fantastic song.  I’m just borrowing them.  This song is by Mackenzie Bourg, he finished 4th on this year’s American Idol.  He performed this song and I fell in love with it. But then he told the judges he wrote it himself and I knew it had to be my next Song of Finchel.  So here goes.
> 
> As always Finchel Smut will be included.  If you get offended, go back now
> 
> Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!

**Roses**

** **

* * *

 

 

_Life is life_   
_And it goes so fast_   
_So reach out and grab it_   
_While supplies last_

Finn was throwing back the whiskey his best friend order him staring across the ballroom.  He spots the 5’2” dynamo he’s loved since he was 16 years old.  He smiles, thinking of the life they have spent together.  They promised each other they would always grab life and never regret it.  Being together is always been easy, when someone wasn’t messing with them. Or if one of them, tried to do what was best for the other without talking.

_You're still here_   
_And I like your face_   
_It's kind of loud in hereLet's get out of this place_

Finn nods to Puck and tells him he’s grabbing his wife and leaving.  The awards show was great and this after party was fun but he wants his wife to himself. Puck smirks knowingly shaking his hand.

 

She sees her handsome husband making his way toward her so she gracefully ends her conversation with Neil, he hosted the Tony’s again, meeting him in the middle. “Let’s get out of this place” Finn whispers in her ear.  She smiles “Of course”

_Cause roses are red_   
_Roses are red most of the time_

_There's love in my heart_   
_There's love in my heart_   
_Knowing you're mine_   
_There's no way out_   
_There's no way out of this mess_   
_So darling may I_   
_Help you get out of that dress_

The couple find their town car waiting with her Tony sitting on the seat.  She smiles when she sees it and Finn kisses her again for the win. 

 _And we'll fall apart_  
 _And I'll piece us back together_  
 _We'll make it through_  
 _Oh, in the stormy weathe_ r

They ride in a comfortable silence, Finn remembering how they got here.   He remembers putting her on that train the day they were supposed to get married.  He remembers leaving for Fort Benning.  He remembers his tour in Afghanistan.  He remembers getting off the transport plane in Newburgh New York, He remembers being surprised to see her standing to the side of his step dad, looking like the brightest sun, knowing they would piece themselves back together and weather the storm he created.  They took their time and pieced each other back together.  
  
_Cause roses are red_  
 _Roses are red most of the time_  
 _There's love in my heart_  
 _There's love in my heart_  
 _Knowing you're mine_  
 _There's no way out_  
 _There's no way out of this mess_  
 _So darling may I_  
 _Help you get out of that dress_

Entering their penthouse, Rachel turns on the soft lights of the lamps that flank their massive sofa (Finn is a big guy).  He places the Tony on the mantle he cleared off, even though she told him she wasn’t going to win. “Silly woman, you killed that part, they’d be crazy to give it someone else” he had told her.

“Chris is staying with my dad’s at the plaza” She reminds him.  He looks at his beautiful wife with a smoldering look.  He doesn’t say anything but removes his jacket and tie, placing them on the chair they taking her hand leading her into their master suite.

When he turns on the light, the bulb had been replaced with a soft gold one, casting a sunshine throughout the room.  On the floor leading up to the bed were hundreds of Rose petals all different colors, the bed had ten dozen red roses scattered across the king size. A dozen for every year they’ve been together.

 

Rachel lost her breath taking in the room.  Her husband got it wrong much of the time, but tonight he got it so right.  “Finn” Was all she could say.  He turned to watch her face and saw all of the love they had for each other in her eyes.  He couldn’t take it anymore.  “May I help you out of that dress?” She turns exposing her back to him.

  
_You know, I always love_  
 _Truth be told, I'm so caught up_  
 _In everything about my life_  
 _The lights and cameras on my time_  
 _Oh, I know it's been a rush_  
 _But baby I just won't give up_  
 _Cause you don't know_

He came back to New York six years ago after his two years in the Marines, determined to win her back.  He had studied communications and when he returned he turned that into a show on ESPN, He hosts a show, talking sports for the average woman.  He teaches them all they need to know to enjoy the sport with their husbands.  It is one of the highest rated shows on ESPN consistently.  

Rachel of course took their two years apart to perfect her craft and had landed her first Broadway show in her Junior year at NYADA.  She played that role until she got pregnant with Christopher two years in, taking two years off the stage.  She made her return to the stage in an original role one of her NYADA classmates wrote.  It took them two years to get it to Broadway, but she won an Obie, then once it hit the Broadway stage, she won her Tony and here they are.  Both in the spotlight, knowing how much they’ve sacrificed but never giving up.

  
_Roses are red most of the time_   
_There's love in my heart_   
_There's a love in my heart_   
_Knowing you're mine_

Finn slipped the small strap of the dress down her left arm then the right followed.  He traced his finger from her neck down her spine until he reached the zipper at the top of her perfectly toned ass.  It was a small zipper just to hold the garment in place and he slowly open it revealing her pink lacy thong.  Her round ass in perfect view as the dress fell to the floor.  Finn thank Grilled Cheesus for spin class. He bends over to place small barely there kisses down her back and her butt.  She lets out a gasp when he darts his tongue out.

Turning around she begins unbutton the dress shirt hanging on his frame.  Looking into his eyes, one by one the buttons began to pop.  Rachel pushes the sleeves down his long arms running her nail back up his bicep and across his muscular chest.  Moving down his chest she undoes his belt and zipper pushing his dress pants down. Standing chest to chest in their underwear.

  
_There's no way out_   
_There's no way out of this mess_   
_So darling may I_   
_So darling may I_   
_So darling may I_   
_Help you get out of that dress_

Life is sometimes messy and they both know that they’d never have it any other way.  The tether has been strong, kept them together even when they were apart.   Finn slides his arms around his tiny wife lifting her into his strong arms carrying her to their bed.  He pushes the roses to the side some falling some remain. He lays her down placing kissing along her naked chest.  He pushes his boxers off and pulls her thong down those impossibly long legs of her.  He kisses his way back up those tanned stems, landing on her mound.  He kissing up her lips. Tonight foreplay will have to wait. He wants his wife and by the look in her eyes he knows not to play too much. He pushes her up the bed settling between her thighs, capturing her lips with his own.  He lines himself with her, entering her slowly.  Filling her inch by inch until he is buried deep within the warmth of her core.  The feeling of home she and he explain to others is solidified each time they come together in this way. 

He stills and she is kissing his neck and under his chin.  She moans a small ‘nuhh” and he knows she is ready to move.  He pulls back to push in again. Over and over.  Slowly, deliciously. Thrusting, making them both feel so delightful.  The dance they do, perfected.  She knows when to thrust and he knows when to push.  His speeds picks up but not by much, he wants to make it last.  “Rach” he sighs.  “I know Finn,” she responds.  Tears forming in her eyes as well as his.  They are grateful for each other and sometimes the tether makes them emotional.  When connected it’s hard to express it in any other way then happy tears.

Finn is feeling the familiar tug and he recognizes she is close too.  He pushes to the hilt hitting the right note deep within his wife causing both of them an explosive release that, stars are seen and they both go supernova.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit where it was earned:  
> Glee, Finn and Rachel Belong to RIB and Fox.
> 
> Read more: Mackenzie Bourg - Roses Lyrics | MetroLyrics 
> 
> Stewart Air National Guard Base is the home of the 105th Airlift Wing (105 AW), an Air Mobility Command (AMC)-gained unit of the New York Air National Guard and "host" wing for the installation. The former Stewart Air Force Base is also known as Newburgh-Stewart IAP and Stewart International Airport, while the military portion of this now-joint civil-military airport is known as Stewart Air National Guard Base (Stewart ANGB). The base is named in honor of 19th century Scottish-born sea captain, Lachlan Stewart, and his son, who donated the land it now  Located in the Town of Newburgh, New York. The 105th Airlift Wing's mission is to provide peacetime and wartime inter-theater airlift operations using the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. Newburgh is approximately 60 miles (97 km) north of New York City, NY and 100 miles (160 km) due south of Albany, the capital of New York State. The air national guard base encompasses 267 acres (107 ha) and contains 36 buildings, amounting to approximately 757,000 square feet (68,130 m²). There is no family or transient military housing, with military personnel residing outside of a 50 miles (80 km) radius normally being billeted in nearby hotels and motels under military contract arrangements.


	9. Tattooed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TATTOOED HEART-
> 
> The next installment of Songs of Finchel.  Long wait right.  Just uninspired for a while.  I’m back with a vengeance.  I’m finishing my collaboration piece and have started on a new story involving Marine Finn and Broadway Baby Rachel.  Look for it soon.  But in the meantime enjoy this little piece of Americana.  Ariana Grande has some chops and can blow.  This little thing has blown me away.  Listen to her live and I promise you, you will be impressed.   Especially Jimmy Fallon’s Musical Impressions. YOUTUBE IT. 
> 
> Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!

 

* * *

 

Kurt was having one of his themed parties. This year it was 1950s sock hop. Complete with poodle skirts and greased back hair.  Kurt even found a DJ that will spin records and make them sound like they are coming from an AM radio.  He and Blaine were dressed waiting for the guest to arrive.   The hall was decorated to perfection. And when Finn called asking them if he could surprise his girlfriend it made it that much better.

Rachel was excited, beyond excited, she purchased a pink poodle skirt, white sweater that hugged her breast and showed off her tiny waist to perfection. Her look was completed with the neck scarf and black and white Mary Janes of the era.  She looked herself over once more and put the finishing touches on her high pony and 50s make-up.

Finn was sitting in their living room waiting for his girl to finish getting ready.  Unlike Puck, Finn decided to dress in a Letterman Sweater and keep his hair in his signature Fin.  He was nervous, starting to sweat when he heard the bedroom door open.  He knew all too well his girl was an actress so tonight she was going all goody too-shoes and he was turned on even more.

You don't need a lot of money

Honey, you don't have to play no games

All I need is all your loving

To get the blood rushing through my veins

Huh

I wanna say we're going steady

Ha

Like it's 1955,

Rachel saw Finn turn when she came out of the bedroom they've shared since their second year of university.  Her breath hitched because her man was flawless.  Even in silly clothes from 1950.  She walked over. "Hi, Finn.  Did daddy give his permission for you to take me to the sock hop?"  He chuckled at his gorgeous girl and played along.  "Right before he left, he said I could and told me I needed to have you home at 9:30. No debauchery allowed." They both laughed at their ridiculousness. Finn reached out for Rachel’s hand looking deeply.  “He also said yes when I asked him for permission to go steady. So, will you? Go steady with me?”

Rachel gave Finn his special laugh and stood on her tip toes placing a chaste kiss there then batting her long eyelashes. “I’d be the most special girl at all of the dance if I was going steady with the Quarterback.  Yes, I’ll go steady with you Finn.”

They sealed it with a kiss and Finn pinned a small gold star and F pin to her neck scarf. “Finn, you didn’t have to buy me anything.  It’s cute but totally unnecessary.”  
  
Finn looked at her in all seriousness. “Well, Ms. Berry. My mother raised a gentleman and when you ask a girl to be your steady she has to have your pin.”  They laughed gathering their stuff for the “Sock Hop” and made their way to the hall.

No,

It doesn't have to be forever

Just as long as I'm the name

On your tattooed heart

Tattooed heart

You don't need to worry about making me crazy

'Cause I'm way past that

Eh, and so just call me, if you want me

'Cause you got me, and I'll show you, how much I wanna be

On your tattooed heart

Tattooed heart

The party was in full swing. The guests were dancing to the music of the 1950s.  Santana was even having fun, if you can believe it.  The Unholy trinity as they were called in high school, brought the 1950’s cheerleaders costumes and Kurt was beyond happy.  His parties were always good but this one was the best.  No one was fighting and yes he was looking at the Puckermans.  A party wasn’t a party unless Quinn was yelling at Puck and Puck wasn’t doing something to piss her off.    
  
Puck knew what an important night for his friend this was so he wasn’t going to ruin it by once again druninkgly fight with his wife.  He looked over and saw his giant best friend and his petite girlfriend and something warmed inside of him.  His friend deserved all the happiness in the world and tonight he was going to get it.

The night was winding down and Finn signaled to Kurt it was time.  Rachel was on her way back to him from the restroom and the Unholy trinity took to the stage and Ariana Grande Tattooed Heart started.

Finn met Rachel in the middle of the dance floor with his Hudson smile and it took her breath away.  Finn held her close and they swayed to the music.  He sighed and gentle pulled away from her. She noticed they were alone on the dance floor and she thought she saw their parents but pushed it out of her head.

Finn began.  “Rachel, I love you so much.  I have ever since that day in Mr. Morris’s Literature class.  The way you told him how an epic love can even transcend death. You have passion for everything you do.  I love you and all that comes with that.  The way your brow crinkles when you are studying lines for your musical. The way your eyes light up at Red velvet cupcakes.  The smile you have when we wake up in the wee hours of the morning.  The way your face looks when I make you fall apart in the dark,” He whispered that part, his and her parents were standing in the back. “I love how you take care of me when I’m sick. How you push me when I get down on myself.  I’d never be a music producer if it were not for you.  I love you and I know I only just asked you to go steady but maybe you’d like to exchange my pin for” He got down on one knee, pulled the blue box opened and the hall gasped. “this ring. Rachel Barbra Berry, you know you can marry me if you want to?”  
  
Rachel stood watching the love of her life pour his heart out to her.  She laughed at the inappropriate parts and cried at the sentimental portions.  Now her 6’4” boyfriend was on one knee in front of her asking her to marry him.  She could only give one answer “OH, Finn! I want to.  So, so much.”

The room disappeared for a moment when he placed the ring his father had given his mother on her finger.  She knew that ring and she would not have wanted any other ring to adorn her finger.  After they sealed it with a kiss all chaos broke loose and they were ambushed by parents, family and friends.

Just as long as I'm

The name on your tattooed heart

Wrap me in your jacket

My baby

And lay me in your bed

And kiss me, underneath the moonlight

Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart

Tattooed heart

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed hear

Once the excitement died down and the party was over, Finn and Rachel took the scenic route home.  Through Central Park.  Finn wrapped his Letterman’s Sweater over shoulders and kissed her under the moon light on the bridge that started them on the way back to one another. 

The minute the door closed to their apartment clothes went flying. Leaving them in a pair of boxer brief, leaving nothing to the imagination. Finn stood at full mast looking at his sexy fiancé in her scrape of lace she insisted were panties.  Rachel traced the lines of the tattoo that arched above his heart.  One letter at a time while planting kisses along his chiseled chest.  She ran her finger down the L in Rachel then hooking her fingers in the waist of his boxers pulling them down his long legs.  He pulled her upright and followed her lead. Once the panties were gone he picked her up under her ass and walked into their bedroom.

Finn lay her in their bed, giving her chest the same attention she gave his.  He got to her ribs and traced his name that sat right below her heart.   “I love being the name tattooed on your heart.” He said as he continued to love his girl.  “I love being tattooed on your heart too.” She said.

No more words were necessary while they explored each other’s bodies by the moonlight shining through the huge window that displayed the view of their city. Their love was all the matter.  Finn lined himself up with her center, burying himself in the warmth of her body.  Thrust and grunts. Moans and promises of love were heard. 

Finn was thrusting into Rachel when her walls started to quiver giving way to her orgasm.  Finn felt her gush around him trigger him to release deep into her.  Giving her everything he had, friendship, love and family. By the time the sun came up they were drifting to sleep. “You have always been the name on my heart, now and forever.”  
  
“I love you too Finn”

* * *

 


	10. Sanctuary

Finn just finished a 72-hour shift at the firehouse. He has had better shifts. Being the lieutenant of Squad 3 is all Finn ever wanted regarding his career. Now that he's made it the nights like the last one weight even heavier. He sent his guys into that building. He made the calls and the losses were all on him.

He climbed the three flights up to the apartment he shared with his beautiful girl since moving to NYC after high school. He and Rachel took off within days of graduating and have never looked back. She enrolled in The Academy of Dramatic Arts in the city while he enrolled in the FDNY academy.

The door opened to a T-shirt clad brunette with red rimmed eyes. “Oh Finn, baby. I've been watching the news and I was so worried. Kurt just left, he stayed with me.” Anytime Finn had the long shifts Kurt would stay with Rachel to keep her relatively sane. 

After a hot shower and some food, he and Rachel made their way to their room. “I love you, Rachel.”  He spoke few words since coming home. She climbed in the bed holding herself open to him for Finn to bury himself into.

 

 _Turn the light off, go to bed_  
Tell me all about the day you had  
Lay beside me, it's time to rest  
You can close your eyes, you've done your best

 _Let me be your sanctuary_  
Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries  
The refuge from it all

Finn took Rachel and held her. She let him take the lead showing her what he needed. He cried, for his men, for those they couldn't save and for his guilt. “I did it Rachel. I made the call and now Mahoney is not making it back to his wife.”

Rachel felt the tears on her chest and the ones falling from her own chocolate eyes.  “Baby, it's not your fault. It's the job.  You used your years of training and instincts and made the best possible call at the time. It's hard but you can't blame yourself. “

Finn lifted his head to look into the eyes he's loved since he was fifteen. Looking at her he saw nothing but love and adoration for him. He was her hero. And she was right, he made the best decision he could with the circumstances.

He captured her lips, gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. Rachel generously accepted and they languidly enjoyed each other's taste

 _All this time_  
We have together  
Is our shelter from the rain

The rain started to cascade down their window. Washing away the hurt from his work. He pushed into Rachel with words of love and a gasp from the plump lips he kissed. Finding himself finally relaxing into the one place he was safe.  The place he didn't worry. The place he could fall but be propped up until he could stand on his own. His home. His refuge.  His sanctuary.

 

 __  
I will share the weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary

Rachel pulled him into her and met his every thrust.  They loved each other through the night and as the sun rose from the east Finn was calling Rachel's name and her his. 

 

Rachel and Finn had been through so much together.  They lost each other a few times, but a lot of storms were weathered and they took comfort from the only one they ever loved.  Both knew when the darkness came and it would come, they were Finchel, they would raise the other up and be stronger for it.

 _We have weathered through the storms_  
Taking comfort in each other's arms  
When the dark clouds come again  
I will lift you up and take you in

The next afternoon Rachel was putting together a late breakfast when she felt the two strong arms of her lover wrap her up from behind. “I love you” Finn gave her and Rachel knew he'd be okay.

 

 _Let me be your sanctuary_  
Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries  
The refuge from it all

 _All this time_  
We have together  
Is our shelter from the rain  
I will share the weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary

Finn turned off the stove and pulled his wife to him.  He planted a kiss to her lips that shook her to her core.  He picked her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Walking her back to their bed, he laid her out.  Rachel’s hair spilling over the edge of the pillow like liquid chocolate. “You are so beautiful.  Thank you for catching me last night.”

“You never need to thank me love.  You catch me too.”  He had her naked and pushing into her within seconds.  Finn set the syncopated rhythm they found all those years ago. 

Rachel pulled her leg up over his hip for him to drive deeper and deeper.  Hitting her spot over again and again.  The came together, tears flowing from the intensity of their orgasms.

Once their breath returned Rachel turned to Finn to look at the face of her hero. “You are so beautiful.” He returned her sentiment with a breathtaking half smile “Pretty sure that you won that title a long time ago, love.  Let’s stay here all day.  I don’t have to be at the station for five days and we need Finchel time.”

Words were unnecessary so Rachel shot him her million dollar smile climbing the tone abdomen of her man to love him like he needed.

_I will share this weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songwriters  
> GARY NICHOLSON, SARAH SISKIND, JILL ANDREWS
> 
>  
> 
> Read more: Nashville Cast - Sanctuary Lyrics | MetroLyrics 


End file.
